DiamondRobot
DaiamondoRobotto is a Japanese YouTuber originally known that involves making memes and stuff joined in October 7, 2012. It is PewDiePie's sister channel and affilation of Sony Corporation and Cartoon Network Japan. He had made his first YTP Stuff Clean (YouTube Poop Stuff Clean) on October 28, 2012. Produced memes Some of the produced memes: * Pororo The Little Penguin (2012/11/01-2014/12/21 in YTP's Japanese Clean) * Knyacki in a Nutshell * Chuc-BMO: The Christmas Movie (2017/12/08) * The Olympic Adventure Time of Fuwa * Codey Rocky but it hits touch wall * DaiyamondoRobotto Cinematic Universe (2016–present) * PJ Craziness Kids (2019-present) * Little Robot Super Seeker (Scheduled date: 2020/03/06) * Memory Time Chronicles (2015-present) Meet the Characters Original Characters: * Knyacki * Go-Chan! * Robot Jones * Karen the Robot * BMO * Robotboy * Chuc-BMO * Olie Polie * Emeth * Flybot * Rob the Robot * Mibots * Kimochi * Codi Smart * Globglo * Dmitry Korotkov * Iya Williams * Patchy the Pirates * YouTube Face * Chuc MO Company (New Japanese Stuff Memes Characters) * Robbie Rotten * Runa Girl * Reni Girl * Parappa * EVE * Fuwa's Beijing 2008 (New Stuffed Japanese Memes) * PJ Robot * Codey Rocky * Big Robot * Mr. Robot * Robette * Miraitowa (Stuffed Japanese New Memes) * Reiwa Robot (East Asian Stuffed New Memes) Logos The Evolution of daiyamondorobotto * August 18', 2012 from the diamond shape text last June 19, 2016.' * August 18, 2012 from the first text on last November 21, 2013． * November 12, 2013 from the first diamond shape text on last May 2, 2015. * May 2, 2015 from the second diamond shape text on last June 19, 2016. * June 19, 2016 from the diamond shape bot icon new. * June 19, 2016 from the first diamond shape bot icon on last April 28, 2017. * April 28, 2017 from the second diamond shape bot on icon last May 6, 2018. * May 6, 2018 from the third diamond shape bot icon on last July 12, 2019. * July 12, 2019 from the fourth diamond shape bot icon new. List of Subscriber Milestone * 5 subscribers: July 31, 2012 * 10 subscribers: August 2, 2012 * 50 subscribers: August 23, 2012 * 100 subscribers: September 7, 2012 * 500 subscribers: April 16, 2013 * 1,000 subscribers: September 1, 2013 * 5,000 subscribers: July 28, 2014 * 10,000 subscribers: February 22, 2015 * 20,000 subscribers: July 9, 2015 * 30,000 subscribers: October 7, 2015 * 40,000 subscribers: January 11, 2016 * 50,000 subscribers: April 17, 2016 * 60,000 subscribers: May 16, 2016 * 70,000 subscribers: June 29, 2016 * 80,000 subscribers: September 5, 2016 * 90,000 subscribers: October 8, 2016 * 100,000 subscribers: December 4, 2016 * 200,000 subscribers: May 18, 2017 * 300,000 subscribers: October 30, 2017 * 400,000 subscribers: April 4, 2018 * 500,000 subscribers: June 12, 2018 * 600,000 subscribers: July 23, 2018 * 700,000 subscribers: August 17, 2018 * 800,000 subscribers: September 15, 2018 * 900,000 subscribers: October 18, 2018 * 1 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 * 2 million subscribers: July 1, 2019